Return Home
by Kuro49
Summary: Tyki’s stays among his human friends are starting to cause boredom to Rhode. Upon a strange discover, Rhode found something that even surprised her, the Earl returns and Tyki was coming home. No pairing, just another pointless story.


A totally pointless oneshot that resolved around Tyki and Rhode, I wanted to add some Allen-torture in it but I felt that I should give him some slack (finally!) It includes Tyki's three human friends, two is nameless while one is called Eaze. I don't own anything as usual.

XXX

**Return Home**

XXX

He sat there by the window as his eyes lazily went over the hazy shapes that moved on the other side of the glass pane, the hazed late night life that crawled on just merely on the other side. His finger tips pressed against the cold glass, he could feel the coolness slowly seep through and into the hotel room.

It was raining heavily earlier, now it was merely a drizzle. All the people living in London was used to it, and he was just another one of them.

"Quit being a loner and come here, Tyki" A man shouted from the comfort of his chair, positioned right in front of the fire in the small yet cozy hotel room.

"Coming." He murmured lightly as he made his way towards his three friends by the fire.

The cards were already lay out and the game was about to start.

"Just the three of us again?" Tyki asked as he crossed his legs and sat down by the young boy.

"Eaze refused to play." Another man pointed out as he scratched his hair underneath his hat. Then he added as he gave a look at the young child. "As always."

From his spot Tyki ruffled the child's air before grinning. "Eaze is a gamble free child." He stated just as Eaze gave a small glare towards the other two men.

They just chuckled as they took a sip at their drinks.

First game, they lost, the fire continued to flicker.

Second game, he lost, an amused smile graced his face.

Third game, they lost again, they laughed at how far fetch their cards were.

By the forth game, their cups were empty and Eaze was asleep on the carpeted ground.

And by the fifth game, the telephone rang.

Tyki picked himself off of the ground and walked over to the telephone.

His hand slightly trembled as he picked up the phone, after all he knew who was on the other end of the phone; its shiny black coat masked the demon's voice as it sweetly whispered words of poison into his ear.

The game paused, the other two peered over their shoulders as Tyki had the telephone up to his ear, one reached out and flipped Tyki's cards that lay face down on the floor. Only to reveal a royal flush that he had yet to show them.

"Come on out." His voice drifted to the other end of the line where Tyki heard it nice and clear. He didn't reply just nodded as he ran a hand through his curly hair.

They threw down their cards in surrender as they look to see Tyki clicked the phone down.

"Sorry guys, I got a job." Tyki scratched the back of his head as he gave them a grin.

"Another one of your secret part-time jobs?" One of them looked at him while the other just shrugged.

Tyki nodded with a wider grin.

"That's fine, but are you leaving right now?"

Tyki nodded again as he picked up his jacket.

"We will tell Eaze when he wakes up." The two reassured him as Tyki cast his gaze towards the sleeping child.

"Thanks." He murmured quietly as he closed the door lightly behind him. Walking down the halls, the carpet silenced his foot steps, the hall smelt of the rainy musty air that always cling to London.

It was a smell that he was used to as he put on crisp white gloves, they slide on effortlessly on to his hands, his skin was a shade of gray now, not close to the milky white that he had when he walked out of the hotel room.

"There you are Tyki-pon, I have been waiting for you."

"So impatient, my Earl." He commented lightly as he reached up to take his glasses off.

The Millennium Earl handed him a black top hat in which he gratefully accepted as he brushed his curls aside, showing off the black crosses that was etched in to his skin.

000

She lay across the dinning table as her tongue twirled around a pink lollipop.

"Strawberry flavor, it needs something else." She murmured to herself.

She clicked her tongue as it brought in a berry-like scent into her mouth. The artificial taste made her lips curl into a lazy smirk. She twirled a lock of her black spiky hair in her long fingers while her other hand which ended off with black painted nails clawed at her flesh.

Creating bright white lines on her skin, slowly turning into a bright red, just not enough to draw blood, yet.

Her lollipop that gave off a strawberry scent was perfectly balanced on her lips, as her tongue flicked lazily at it.

Suddenly she took a hold of her lollipop again and sat up on the wooden table, her throat emitted a great laugh.

It was as if she just remembered the funniest thing on earth.

Her laugh echoed in the dim living room, it stopped as sudden as she started.

She stared straight ahead at the tinted window, a figure of her sitting on a large wooden table reflected back at her. The big window was just a mirror that reflected her world in a shade darker than it was in reality.

"And I thought my shadow was the only thing darker than me," She started as she placed the lollipop back into her mouth.

"Now even my reflection is darker than me." She mused to herself lightly as she raised her arm and aimed a gun shaped by her hand at the reflection.

"Boom." She said as she peeked at the black window with only one eye open as if her gun formed by her own hands can destroy anything.

The window shattered into numbers uncountable by a mere human.

There was a brick wall, a solid wall built up by red cement bricks, one stacked upon another, hidden just right underneath the pane of tinted glass.

"Another secret revealed." She giggled as she stared at the brick wall, its frame still held panes of glass that didn't fall to the floor.

She hopped off the large table as she landed on the ground; she can hear the crunching of the glass as they grounded into smaller piece under her weight.

She walked right up to the brick wall; placing one hand to the wall she pressed the side of her face against it.

Her ear was pressed right up to one of the bricks.

At first it was silence, and then as she closed her eyes, thick dark lashes flutters, she could hear low chuckles seeping through.

She pressed herself even closer to the brick wall. Some gentle murmurs, it wasn't until she heard a two syllable word that her lips tilted up to reveal a malicious smirk.

"Quit be… er and…come… Tyki."

A man's voice on the other side of the brick wall said so.

He said the name Tyki.

The hand that held her lollipop dropped, the candy fell to the ground and shattered into pieces too small to see, blending in with the glass shards.

The strawberry scent disintegrated into the air, blending in with the musty air that rainy London held.

She bent down and picked up the lollipop stick that still held the remains of the strawberry candy, bringing it to her lips she sucked at it.

The glass shards that stuck to the sticky candy cut her tongue, drawing blood which was stronger than the taste of the sweet.

"Blood was all that it needed." She commented lightly as she stared at the brick wall once more.

The strawberry scent was now mingled with the smell and taste of blood.

"Exactly what I needed." She clicked her tongue again; it was crisp in the empty room.

Dropping the candy on the ground once more she turned sharply at the opened door way of the room.

"Destructive, my little Rhode." A chubby man commented as he stood there.

"Earl!" She exclaimed as she caught sight of the grinning demon, her once blank features were now laced with amusement.

"I am so bored." She skipped over to him, her laced dress followed after her. "There isn't anyone around to play with."

She gave a pout to the man there.

"Don't worry, Tyki is coming." Then he added. "Soon enough."

Then he walked out of the room. Rhode gave him one last look at his back before turning back into the room she destructively destroyed.

Walking up to the wall once again she couldn't help but sigh in content as her whole body was pressed against the wall, as if she was hugging the cold brick wall into her arms full of warmth.

Her finger tips grazed the rough texture of the bricks, its pointy edges dug into her fingers. It didn't help that she was dragging her finger tips along the surface of the wall harshly. The strength that she pressed her hands into the bricks was definitely enough to draw blood. Scratched and ripped Rhode ran her fingers along the wall, smearing her blood on to it, creating a bloody line.

One stroke, two strokes, a few more and it spelled a word.

She took a step back and marveled at her own work; smirking in satisfaction she slides a hand into a hidden pocket of her skirt. She took out a lollipop wrapped in shiny red paper, as the light caught its surface it cast an eerie glow to the oldest Noah's face.

"I am waiting for your return, Tyki."

Unwrapping it with her wounded hands, her blood smeared across the paper, she carelessly tossed it on to the ground just as she placed the sweet in between her lips.

"Come home soon."

XXX

This is a screwed up one, blame the exams I just had! I wanted to write something good but I guess it turned out just in swirls of thoughts. So review if it was liked?

Kuro


End file.
